The Path to Redemption
by Nexus subject 154
Summary: Meet Selkadoom, a hedgehog with a mysterious past. What happens when the pass comes to him? My first story so I would like some constructive comments. Thanks.
1. Betrayal

**I own nothing but the story**

**The rest belongs to Sega**

3 years ago

Sonic limped out of the wreckage that had been Eggman's base, his eyes blazing with rage at what had happened only 20 minutes ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm out of here!" Shadow screamed from the pile of E-series robots and ran off. Rouge flew after him after giving Sonic an apologetic look. "Sorry but we done this for far too long Honey."_

_Then Tails, the closest thing Sonic had for a brother, turned to leave. One by one each member of the team left until Sonic was alone._

"_What's wrong Sonic? Your friends left you? Too bad, for me that is. Now I the only person I can kill is you. But don't worry, your friends will be next after I send them your dead body. " Eggman's goading voice floated down from the last remaining robot, its size making the others look like toys._

_Rage contorted Sonic, turning his blue fur into a darker shade. A black aura surrounded him, far stronger than the power of Dark Sonic. "Well then let's see what you are made of Egghead." Sonic's voice now had an unmistakable growl to it. A few minutes later Eggman had his robots reduced to scrap metal. His limp body was nothing more than bits of blood and bone. Sonic stood in the middle of the destruction, the only survivor._

_(End flashback)_

"I always thought of them as a family. How could they abandon me when I needed them most? " Sonic grumbled as he made his way back home. It wasn't easy with a broken leg, fractured ribs and several other deep cuts. He heard a familiar voice call his name but chose to ignored it. He knew who it was. His 'friends', the ones who forsaken him. "How could I ever see them again after the incident? Forget it. They made their choice and I make mine now." Ignoring the pain and the cries, he went forward never looking back.

Now

Selkadoom shook his head to clear it as the memory came back, the time he was hurt the most. He had went back to his house and burnt it to the ground while making sure no traces were left. He couldn't bear to see the place where he had spent so many happy times before the betrayal. "Why can't I just forget the past? Ugh no point thinking about it now. Sonic is dead. The only one left is Selkadoom." He thought to himself.

Little die he know that a surprise was waiting for him the next day.


	2. Newcomers

**Chapter 2 up!**

**I own only the story and Devastation Sonic.**

After a bath, Selkadoom went to his wardrobe to change into his armor, an obsidian black one. The only variation in colour was the cyan wrist-mounted laser arrow launchers which doubled as deadly energy blades when switched to the secondary function. The launchers were powered by chaos energy and as such had no need to reload. They could fire anything from signal flares to powerful Chaos Spears.  
Then, picking up the mask on his table, he put it on. The mask was black like his armor with the exception of a silver stripe in the middle. The mask was made of a rare metal infused with Chaos energy, able to take a direct hit from a tank shell without a scratch, yet was soft enough to be crafted into shape.

The years of experimenting with the power of the Chaos Emeralds as well as the power he used to destroy Eggman's base, which he called Devastation mode (triggered through extreme rage), turned his quills into the same colour scheme as Shadow's if it wasn't for the fact that it was blue with black streaks.

Ten minutes later

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the RAZE institute. I am Doctor Nero. I know it may be a shock to you on how you were abducted last night. I assure you that your questions will be answered once you had a tour of our facility." An orange fox addressed the crowd assembled in the hangar bay.

Among the crowd was a familiar group of people consisting of two hedgehogs, one echidna, a bat and a two-tailed fox. One hedgehog was black with red stripes on his quills while the other was cherry pink. The echidna was ruby red, the bat was pure white and the fox was yellow. It was of course our favourite heroes, Team Sonic. Or, to be accurate, most of them.

"Hey Tails, where the hell are we? And don't give me an answer like in a crater. I mean continent, country and all that." That was Knuckles.

"I don't know. Something seems to be jamming my GPS." Tails replied.

"Well then ladies and gentlemen, it is time for your tour. After that you will be escorted to the training room for an introduction of our squads. Please enjoy yourselves but be warned. Any attempt to escape and tell the world what you have seen will be dealt with severely."

While moving out of the hangar, Tails felt something watching him. A quick sweep around the area showed a black figure which moved so fast, Tails couldn't register the movement. "Huh, must be a trick of my mind. I could have sworn I saw a guy in black run past." However, Tails failed to notice the dark figure above him.

Selkadoom's POV

Typical. People always look everywhere but up. Damn, that was a close one. Tails almost saw me. I must admit that I am surprised to see them here. I have to be careful. I can't afford them to know who I am.

**Hey everybody. How do you like the new chapter? While I do appreciate the fact that people actually read this, I really want some more reviews. Also I don't mind people correcting my spelling. FYI there will be a gorilla and a bear appearing later as tankers. Anyway, the next chapter will be up by next week. Till then, this is NexSub154 signing off.**


	3. Orientation

**In this chapter, we meet my OCs.**

**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. It belongs to Sega.**

"This is the Motor Pool. Here we keep every vehicle in the world for our use. Jets, tanks, cycles, cars, you name it, we have it." A muscular gorilla by the name of Goliath was introducing the different vehicles in the Motor Pool, which is basically an area of 5 football fields filled will vehicles.

To Tails, this place was paradise. "Wow, check out that bike!" The vehicle in question was one whose color seemed to absorb all ambient light, only touched with neon green here and there. On the front was a skull design in silver with bones all over it. The whole thing looked like a vehicle from hell. "I see you have taken interest with the Hellraiser. You have good taste." A brown rabbit remarked. He had a singlet on and loose jeans and covered with oil from head to toe.

"Name's Vin. I'm the head mechanic and leader of the Alpha team here. And you are?" "My name is Miles Prower but I prefer to be called Tails." "Well then Tails, you like what you see?" "Yeah. Is the Hellraiser yours?" "I wish. It belongs to our top agent together with the Riptide, that jet over there, and Judgement, that overly-armed buggy there." "Are they customized?" "Yep. The Hellraiser can go four times the speed of sound at full throttle and that's without the nitrous. Riptide goes over Mach 6 and is whisper quiet. Judgement goes at Mach 3. Normally they would go only at 200 mph, 400 mph and 150 mph respectively."

Their conversation came to a stop as Doctor Nero spoke up. "Now that you have seen our vehicles, it's time to see the big guns. Proceed to the armory to have a peek at the most sophisticated weapons on Earth." "Well it's been fun but I gotta go. See you around." "Yeah."

Later

For once, Shadow wasn't being his normal self. He was literally drooling over the guns on display. They entered the armory and were greeted by rows upon rows of weaponry. "On this side we have the standard issue pistols. This is the Magnum T2. The recoil from this baby can break your fingers so be careful. Also, to get an accurate shot you need two hands. There we have the latest in bio-detection technology. This sniper rifle combines the Dragunov and the Barrett .50 cal, a lethal combination. That over there is the Minigun C-002. Light weight and great rate of fire." A black bear whose tag read Toklo dressed in full body armor and armed with a sniper, a pistol and shotgun announced. "We have a shooting range over there for testing any guns you like." "Yeah, look over to where tall, dark and emo-f…." A lion added from behind Toklo, pointing towards Selkadoom, a blue hedgehog in black armor and a mask. The sentence was interrupted by Selkadoom, with a throwing knife suddenly finding itself pinning the lion, Lionel, to the rack. Toklo cracked up. "Nice work trigger-mouth."

After an hour of viewing and testing the guns, the recruits were sent to the Training Hall for the simulation battle among the squad leaders and the assignment of squads and stream. Tails was place in the research and technology stream, Knuckles in the juggernaut stream, Rouge in the surveillance and espionage stream, Shadow in the charger stream and Amy in the combat medic stream. All of them were assigned to the Omega squadron as initiates.

"Simulation is about to begin. All squadron leaders report to their respective pods. Pod 1, Alpha Leader, Vin. Pod 2, Beta Leader, Goliath. Pod 3, Ceta Leader, Toklo. Pod 4, Delta Leader, Lionel. Pod 5, Omega Leader, Selkadoom." An A.I announced over the speaker. The rabbit, gorilla, bear, lion and hedgehog, all wearing a black neural feedback suits which allows them to feel the pain of the injuries without them actually sustaining them, stepped into their pods and sealed the hatch after them.

"Program initialized."

The recruits were treated to a bird's eye view of the match as well as POV shots on the side of the screen.

"This match is an elimination match. Each person has only 5 lives. Once they run out, the person whites out. There will be no restrictions to this match."

Each leader started to move, wary of each other. Selkadoom, however, somehow disappeared and reappeared behind Lionel and took him out by decapitating him with a katana.

"First kill to Selkadoom."

The other members of the Omega squadron cheered loudly for their leader. The other team leaders had by now came to a decision to team up against Selkadoom. However each attempt failed and the leaders were taken out instead.

"Headshot! Vin is out of lives." Vin tumbled out of his pod, looking like a giant had stepped on him. Kind of appropriate really, considering that Selkadoom had dropped a whole truck on him. Lionel got a throwing knife in the face, and Goliath a body full of bullets. One by one each leader fell until only Toklo was left. He hefted his M249 machine gun warily but failed to notice the shadow above him. By the time he realized it, Selkadoom had leapt off the building and impaled him on a laser spear before firing his RPG-7 at him.

"Toklo is out. The winner is Selkadoom, who yet again wins without losing any lives." "Man that guy is good." Knuckles exclaimed. "Yeah, 20 kills without a single death." Shadow was awestruck. "Hmmm, that move." Amy thought. "Where have I seen it before." The move was of course Sonic's Homing Attack but instead of hitting the enemy like before, Selkadoom had used it to knockout Goliath in order to hit him with a roundhouse kick that snapped his neck.

"Geez man. There's no need to hit so hard. Now my neck is going to hurt for weeks" Goliath was complaining. Selkadoom simply nodded and walked towards the Motor Pool.

"Hey Goliath. I wonder if you know anything about Selkadoom's past?" Tails asked.

"Not really. The only thing I know is that he was betrayed before he came here. He was so hurt that he became anti-social and refused to speak. So far he hasn't spoken a single word since he came here. "

"When did he arrive here?" "About three years ago. Why?" "Nothing."

Selkadoom's POV

Ahhh… nothing hits the spot after some exercise than a desert run. Maybe I could find something useful uncovered by the desert storm earlier. But Tails is kind of suspicious now. I can feel it. A storm is coming. Just hope I'm not too late.

**Okay Chapter 3 is up! I Won't be updating for a while due to exams but I will be back. Till then, this is NexSub154, over and out!**


	4. First Mission

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4 of The Path to Redemption.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. The rest belongs to Sega.**

It has been 2 months since the Sonic Team arrived at the RAZE institute. Since then, they had undergone serious physical and mental training. They were woken up by their drill instructors at 5 am everyday while the other houses were still asleep, all for a strenuous morning exercise which consists of 15 cycles of 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and running 20 laps around the 500 meter race track, all with a time limit of 4 hours. It was as close to hell as one could get. Anyone who couldn't complete it was made to clean the toilets, a room filled with the smell of excrement and other unidentifiable objects.

The rest of the day continued with lessons, some of which were shared by all streams while some unique to only one specific stream. All the teachers were either retired members or graduates of the school. The recruits were then tasked to design their own armor for missions. Amy decided on a rose pink one with gold rings at the wrists. Shadow chose a black and red scheme which suited his fur. Rouge made her armor a pure white one with black trimmings. Tails made his yellow with blue stripes in memory of Sonic. Knuckles had his looking like a Predator from the movie Alien vs Predator, except that his was red, allowing his dreadlocks to hang free even with a helmet on.

They received their armor a week later. The armor itself was lightweight but could take several bullets just to make a hole in it. The helmet was equipped with thermal, flashlight and tracker. They were then assigned their weapons. Being new recruits, most of the weapons had to be earned through missions and spars in the training room. The Magnum T2 was the standard issue, along with the XM8 rifle. Then came the stream only weaponry and equipment, like the shotguns and other heavy guns for the juggernaut stream, the sniper rifles for the surveillance and espionage stream, machine guns for the charger stream, deployable turrets for the science and technology stream, and pulse-healing gloves for combat medics.

The newcomers were told of an upcoming mission with their superiors. The Alphas were sent to Siberia to guard a secret experiment, the Betas to Africa to put down the riots, the Cetas and Deltas to sabotage an illegal biochemical test and the Omegas to raid an enemy base. Naturally, the recruits were excited, with some even partying to celebrate.

The next day, the initiates hopped on board the waiting Shroud, a large VTOL jet with cloaking capabilities and several weapons systems, and were sent to their respective locations. The Omegas landed in the middle of the Sahara Desert, the scorching heat of the air almost killing them. The only ones not affected were the instructors and the full fledged members. They consisted of Selkadoom, Roald, a yellow hawk from the science and technology stream, Veradux, a purple squirrel of the combat medic class, Sonny, a green wolf in the charger class, Jyn, a wisecracking rhino in the juggernaut stream and Felicia, a cat and also the only female and the best surveillance and espionage agent.

Just as the were making their way to the fortress in the distance, also known as New Alcatraz due to the cruel treatment given to any prisoners there, a shot rang out in the distance. The Omegas scattered, seeking cover. Selkadoom drew his katana was stood out in the open. When the next shot came, he deflected it back, killing the sniper.

Selkadoom POV

Damn, they saw us. Those Globex agents must have been tipped off, but by whom? Doesn't matter. I'll deal with the traitor later. There are more pressing concerns. I ran out of my hiding spot, noting the gasps of the initiates behind me. Drawing one of the two katanas from my back, I switched the mono-molecular cutting edge enhancement off and waited for the sniper to fire. Time slowed down as I swung. The metallic blade met the bullet, sending it back to its owner, killing him instantly. I signaled the other to join me and rushed towards the distant base.

End of POV

As the initiates ran after Selkadoom, Tails couldn't help but marvel at the skill and reaction time of Selkadoom. It was possible that it was on par with Sonic's if not better. "Why does he seem so familiar?" Tails mused. "Hey Twin-tails! You coming or what?" Jyn called from the front.

"Yeah yeah coming. Just give me a sec."

As the Omegas continued the tiring journey to the base, someone was watching them.

"I've got you now Sonic." A metallic voice whispered from behind a cluster of rocks, unheard by the hedgehog in question.

**Who is this mysterious person? What is his connection? Will part of Selkadoom's past be revealed? Find out in the next chapter. NexSub154 out.**


	5. New Alcatraz

**Hey everybody. I'm baaaaaack! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Somewhere in New Alcatraz

"Sir, one of our snipers spotted intruders in the desert." An iguana in the armor of a prison guard reported to a crimson-armored leopard, the warden of the prison. "How many were there?" "26 individuals sir. He went to try and take them out but died. Whoever is out there is a formidable enemy sir. The bullet found in his head is the same kind that was in his sniper, probably deflected back to him." "Are you kidding me?! I want you to take your best men and take care of this. But I warn you. If you failed and are still alive, I will hunt you down and kill you myself! IS THAT CLEAR!" The iguana gulped nervously. The warden was not one to make idle threats. The corpse of the last person to fail him was still hung up on the flagpole in the middle of the compound, with its skull brutally split in half. "Crystal clear sir."

Back in the desert

Selkadoom was sure they were being followed. If he was right about the person following them, then they had nothing to worry about. In the event that he was wrong, however… best not to think about it. The death of the sniper would have raised the alarms by now and a strike team would be inbound. Even from a distance, he could see the tell-tale movement of snipers preparing to target the Omegas. Plucking a small cuboid from his pack, he pressed a hidden button on it. A few seconds later, the rod expanded into the Venom (think of the guns in the game Vanquish), .50 caliber custom-made sniper rifle with a Leupold 1450mm side focus scope, a laser sight and bio-detection abilities. Like most of the other guns he had, he built it by himself, using technology that was far beyond what was considered the best in the public (the fact that he had a almost limitless budget might have something to say about that). Another characteristic of the Venom were that instead of bullets, it fires bursts of energy.

Taking careful aim, Selkadoom fired shot after shot, each bullet finding its target with ease. One by one, the sentries fell. Out of nowhere a bullet whined past his head, not close enough to hit but close enough to be irritating. Selkadoom turned to observe the 10 newcomers. They were part of the prison guard, that much was obvious from their uniform, probably a strike team. Sending a message for the new recruits with snipers to take over the task of taking out the sentries, he ran over towards the incoming guards. Grabbing the two small cubes from his back and triggering the release mechanism, forming two automatic shotguns, the Marauders, he dove deep in to the enemy ranks, firing at anyone stupid enough to get in his way. The battle was short and brutal. Within seconds, all enemies were either dead or critically injured. Selkadoom fixed that with swift and precise stabs of his katanas. Meanwhile the recruits had finished taking out all sentries, waiting for the next command.

Without hesitation, Selkadoom raced towards the ominous fortress in the distance, followed shortly after by the rest of the Omegas. On the way, Tails decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since the start of the mission. "Hey Jyn, how do you communicate with Selkadoom?" "Well you see, we fought alongside him for sometime now we can almost tell what the other is going to do. When we started, we would talk to him and he would respond with either a message sent to the built-in computer in our armor or by sign language though he uses signs most of the time now. The only exception to that is when we're on a mission or commanding the new recruits since we don't want misinterpretation of the instructions." "Hey guys! Less yapping and more walking! You two are lagging behind!" An annoyed Sonny called back. "Alright alright we're coming."

The Omegas finally stopped at the gates of New Alcatraz, after 30 minutes of trudging through the sand and dealing with a second wave of guards. "So, how are we getting in there?" Knuckles piped up. "Well judging from the looks of it, I could hack it but would take too long." Tails complained. Selkadoom got impatient and simply took out a small cylinder, activated it and fired the 5 missiles at the gates. The resulting explosion almost blew everyone off their feet. "Damn man. A little warning before you go into trigger happy mode couldn't hurt could it?" Selkadoom simply shrugged and walked through the hole in the gate.

Laboratory

"Is the subject ready yet doctor?" The warden asked a wizened man in hospital scrubs operating on a body on a table. The body belonged to one of the many prisoners who had not survived the treatment from the guards. Thanks to the doctor, it was now mutated into a grotesque form. "A few more moments and it'll be done. Patience my son, patience. Now I'll just plug his in and… done." The sound of the doctor flicking a switch, releasing a massive shock into the limp body, was followed after by a blood chilling roar as the corpse came to life.

**What was the doctor doing? What other secrets are hidden in the iron fortress? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, this is NexSub 154, over and out.**


End file.
